


Is there a nice side?

by ChadSylarThredson



Category: Heroes (TV), Heroes Reborn (TV)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Fanfic, Other, School Drama, Will be long, bad guy sylar, good guy sylar, killer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 22:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChadSylarThredson/pseuds/ChadSylarThredson
Summary: Katya Simpson wakes up one day with an unimaginable ability but she doesn't understand how to control it, she comes in contact with Chandra Suresh, a doctor and he teaches her how to control her new found power. But Katya won't be safe forever.





	Is there a nice side?

It was a dark drizzling morning, the rain was pouring down, crashing against the ground, leaving the walkways damp and slippery. I was staring out into the sky watching it idly. It was quite therapeutic actually, watching the rain fall. I was getting ready to go to school wondering what outfit to put on. After rejecting quite a few, I finally decided on a light blue t-shirt with some navy, blue denim jeans and some black converse.

I got my phone and my headphones casually putting them in my pocket in my black leather jacket, and grabbed my umbrella before leaving the house. The walk to school was long and tiring, the rain continuously poured and fog hid many of the buildings in the distance. I went to a school in Texas by the name of Union Wells. Popular kids ruled the corridors like most schools, the only thing is, the unpopular kids vastly outnumbered the popular kids. And I was one of the unpopular kids, a freak.

When I got to school I took the direct route to my locker putting in my coat and my soaked umbrella after ringing out most of the water anyway.

As I made my way to my first class I suddenly felt an uneasy feeling, and I began to feel a little dizzy but I put it to the side and carried on to class. It was maths and I couldn't focus, every word that the teacher let out sounded five times louder than the actual volume he was speaking. I tried to listen but I just couldn't so I just scribbled and doodles on some loose paper I had.

"Oi! Katya focus on maths instead of drawing" a small kid by the name of Blake said at the back of the class. I just ignored him and continued to doodle. As lesson ended I decided to ring my mom and tell her that I felt sick and needed to go home but before I had chance to a kid bashed into me accidentally, I dropped a lot of my things but he helped me pick it up.

"Thank you..uh" I said embarrassed.  
"Max and your welcome" he answered. 

I felt a small blush creep across my face no one is ever this nice towards me why now. I stumbled towards my locker and put my stuff away as I did a small piece of paper with a number on it saying call me, slipped out of one of my books. I was entirely confused I didn't know I could be liked so this made me extremely happy, it made my entire day.

The rest of the day was as uneventful as normal, nothing really happens, especially when you are practically invisible. So as I got ready to go home I heard a commotion going on with some of the cheerleaders, apparently Claire just punched Jackie... Which means she officially is going to rock the freak vote. So she's going to be homecoming queen.

As I walked home I swear I felt somebody watching me but every time I turned around nobody was there. But something was definitely following me, I could just feel it. I started to shake because I was so scared, I should have taken the route next to the road and not through the forest but sometimes I just like to walk through the forest.

Anyway, when I got home my mom was talking on the phone, talking about special powers, to which I was utterly confused, I didn't understand how or why they would be talking about such things, super powers was a fantasy thing right? So why was my mother talking to someone about them?

When she finally hung up the phone, she told me it was a man named Dr Suresh, he wanted to visit us and talk about me maybe having an ability. I was shocked. I didn't feel special, I was a loner so why do I of all people apparently have a super power?

After the initial shock I had finally come to terms with having a power. But I just wanted to know what it was. Thats when I was told I was an empath. I was able to take the abilities of others, just how I could do that was what we needed to find out. Then the doctor started to warn me about a man who goes by the name of Sylar, he kills people with abilities so I should watch out and keep myself safe.

I was so amazed that people with powers actually exist. 

I was sat in my room alone, and was just lying in my bed, when I realized I need my charger that was at the other side of my room, so I thought about moving it with my mind and thats when it starts flying towards me. 

"Woah!"I gasped extremely loudly.

I just moved that with my mind what in the world. I've never seen anyone with a telekinetic ability before so why am I able to do it. Unless, this is my original ability. Thats when i decided I would find out myself how I am able to gain new powers. That's when I started thinking about Sylar I mean what if I have to kill people to get their powers too? Would I then actually murder people. I needed answers...

So I went to someone trust worthy, my best friend Rebecca, if I could tell anyone about my new found ability it would have to be her, but what if she tells everyone I keep asking my self. But that is just anxious thoughts, I mean why would she?

As I walk to her house through the now thundering storm, I hear a slight footstep behind me, so I turn around not knowing what I want to see but to my surprise nobody was there, so I just kept walking, her house was only a five minute walk from mine so I don't see how I would be able to get into much danger in five minutes. I don't know how it happened but those five minutes felt like hours.

Knock. Knock. Knock. A few moments later the door opened with a click and a girl who was quite tall and extremely skinny answered the door, she was wearing a red hoodie and had black leggings on. Her brown curly hair was up in a pony tail.

"Hey Becky, I have extremely great news but you have to promise not to freak out on me" I explain importantly.  
"Of course, Kat you can tell me anything!"she replies immediately.  
"Okay well here goes" and with that I demonstrate what I can do. A cup, that was empty, came flying towards my dainty hand.

Her face was blank, that had me quite worried but then she just starts clapping almost too enthusiastically!  
"Wow, that is amazing how do you do that?" She asks me excitedly.

So I explain to her everything that happened in the last 12hours and she is just in complete awe. That's when I know I can trust her with my entire life.

"So why exactly did you come here? Because I know it wasn't just about your new super power." She questions like she was a police officer.

"Well, when the doctor came to my house he told me about a man named Sylar, he kills people like me and takes there ability he is what's known as an empath, that's when he told me I was an empath, so I got worried thinking I'd end up being a murderer. He then started to explain every empath is different they each take powers in a different way. But I may still end up having to kill people, what do you think I should do..."I explain worriedly.

"Well I don't know actually... I mean I don't believe you could kill somebody but whatever you do I'll stand by you even if you do end up becoming a killer because you'll still be my best friend good or evil right?" Becca reassures me.

"Thank you, your the bestest friend anyone could ever have I'm so glad I found you Becky, I don't know what I'd do without you." I chirp almost dying from cringe.  I run up to her hug her so tight and leave, with the promise of always staying in contact.

The walk home was just as intense as the walk there, I could feel eyes on me every where I walked but I think I was just being paranoid after being told that a psycho may or may not be after me because I'm super human.

As I get home, my mother greets me as she is so happy to see me. She hugs me tightly and asks me if I want to watch a film with her to which I gladly accept. I walk into the living room to see bags of popcorn and huge glasses of Dr pepper, I squeal excitedly as I make my place on the couch awaiting my mother.

As she walks in I see a medium sized chocolate cake in her hands, with the words 'congratulations Katya' I get so happy I can barely contain my self and I start to cry tears of happiness, feeling special is all I've ever wanted and now I have it and it's the best thing I've ever felt. After our movie night and it's time for me to sleep, my mum asks me if I knew I had a power before we was told by Suresh. To which I decline and she begins to wonder why it has only shown up now.

It's magnificent, being special, it's the best feeling in the world. I'm really glad I can feel it now. Now I actually am a freak, worthy of the title now I can be somebody.

I decide I'm going to change myself, my confidence, my dress style and my friends. If I'm going to be special I atleast need to fit into the category of a normal life, otherwise my enemies are going to not just attack me but attack my family too, so when I am not using it I'll just pretend to be a normal high school student instead.

I will change all my classes and I will start to actually concentrate in lessons and pay attention to my teachers when they speak. So whilst everyone is asleep I sneak out of the window and go to a nearby shop to pick out new clothes, I buy some dresses some heels and some new pretty t-shirts and a beautiful pair of black boots.

When I get home I hang everything in my closet and get ready for bed, I have a shower and brush my teeth.

As I lie in bed I suddenly feel myself go into slumber which is really unnatural for me, I normally never know when it's time for me to sleep.

_The walls begin to move closer towards me leaving me trapped with no exit there was a thick grey metal door and the rest of everything was white am I in prison I ask my self, realising that I can't speak, I didn't know what was happening. That's when a man with horned rimmed glasses walks into the room his eyes piercing mine feeling like they might cut through, I tried to call for help but no words came out. That's when I realised I was strapped to a bed. There was something up my nose which felt like it was numbing everything. The last thing I heard was_  
_"You are a murderer!" Before waking up to myself crashing to the floor._

 

**Author's Note:**

> A N. This is my first time writing from the first person so I hope I did a good job stay tuned for (I hope) regular updates and if there's anything you think I can do better then please do tell me.
> 
> ~1958 words~


End file.
